


What's a tri-square?

by TrashPhoenix



Series: What's a tri-square? [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (NPD) Narcissistic personality disorder, Amnesia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Gutting, Hit by a car, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Older Characters, Violence Against Moth man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPhoenix/pseuds/TrashPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill fakes amnesia. Dipper ends up looking after the now human Bill Cipher, only nobody knows its Bill except for dipper, and he thinks Bill doesn't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take home test

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how America works ok. This will most likely get smutty real quickly. Read if that's your thing, or if you really wanna know what a tri-square is.

Dipper Pines was enjoying the still breeze blowing the scent of pine trees throw the mystery shacks door. It had only been a week ago that he had faced weirdmagedon, and now he was 18 and awaiting to be accepted into collage. 

Mabel was cleaning up party decorations from the night prier, and they had just got back from sending off grunkle Stan and Ford on their sailing trip together. 

He felt energised, like there was a new spark in his soul. Taking a step out the door and just running for the tree line, Dipper ran aimlessly through the woods of gravity falls. 

Till his body decided it was tired and he had to stop to breath, which was a challenge while laughing. He began to walk back when a shiver ran up his spine. Without thinking he was moving in a direction that was not back to the shack. 

“So this is what happened to you” he breathed.

In front of him was a stone statue, coved in grass and moss like it had been there for years, though Dipper new better. It was newly made.

He sat down beside Bill Ciphers statue, the memories fresh and moving around in his mind. Scrunching his face up in a displeased manner, he grabbed some grass and placed in on the stone statue. 

The stone eye only stared back at him till he began pulling clumps of grass and dirt out, throwing them at the lifeless stone demon. 

“Stop looking at me!” he howled, birds flying from nearby trees. “You’re not so tough now are you cipher?! Trick me! Try and kill me! My sister!”

“Haha, holding your hand out like you wait me to shack it, not this time.” 

He took a nearby bolder and brought it down upon the stone demon.

THUMP

The sound seemed to carry throw out the trees.

Puffing from his tantrum, he only briefly noticed the little blue crack moving from where the stone had struck the eye of the beast before an explosion of heat and blue swept past him.

He fell back on his butt a hand over his eyes. He didn’t even notice all sound had stopped till he could hear the rustling of leaves in a gentle breeze. 

Someone was groaning. Dipper looked at were the stone demon once stood, now a naked person lay in the grass. 

A naked person…

A naked man…

Dipper pines stood up and walked away. He was only 10 paces away when his mind started yelling at him. 

There’s a naked man were Bills stature should of been! That light! I broke it! I broke it! Oh god oh god oh god. Oh shit. That guy can’t be bill? But why? How? 

“Shit” he had to go back. He could not just leave a naked guy in the woods, Bill or not.

He slowly walked over to the naked guy lying face down in the dirt and moss. 

“H-hey?” He mentally slapped himself. Yeah, nice one Dipper.

Keeping his eyes on the naked guy who was now trying to stand, and without seeming like a total perv was a lot harder than it should have been. 

“Arr, hey! Put this on!” Dipper squeaked out as he began taking his red shirt off.

Why did I have to leave my hoodie back at the shack. 

He tossed the shirt at the naked guys face and kept his eyes up. 

The naked guy seemed really confused and dipper was worried he didn’t know how to put the shirt on. 

Naked guy put the shirt on without a question. 

“It’s too small.” He commented.

Dippers face went even redder when the other one spoke. He had the same annoying tone as Bill but less demonic.

“Hahaha! Sorry, I didn’t know I was going to find a- arr… naked guy in the woods today.” Dipper blurted out scratching his head. Clearly unconfutable.

“Why am I naked in the woods?” the naked guy asked while now looking around.

“How much do you remember?” asked Dipper gently.

“I… don’t? Name is Nill?” he scrunched his light blue eyes up like he was trying really hard then looked at Dipper with tears running down his cheeks into his scruffy facial hair.

Dipper released some of the tension in his back “Oh boy.” 

 

Two half naked guys were now walking throw the Gravity falls woods towards the mystery shack. 

Dipper Pines in his grey cargo shorts and sneakers, and the now human Bill Cipher walking behind him in a very small and tight red shirt, holding a blue and white truckers hat over his crutch. 

There wasn’t much to talk about since it seemed bill didn’t remember anything, he couldn’t even get his name right. But Dipper decided it was Bill Cipher. And he wasn’t going to just let him go free just yet.

Dipper stopped at the tree line to look around for anyone, Bill walked right into him, coursing Dipper to yelp. Bill was bigger than him, taller, buffer, bigger… 

Turning sharp to glare at Bill, he garbed him by the shoulders and moved him behind a tree.

“You need to stay hidden here.” He pointed to the ground with both hands. “I’ll go grab you some pants, okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Bill started to nod his head.

He looked like a well fed hobo. Scruffy black hair covered most of his head. He looked older than Dipper.

 

The kid ran off into the shack, leaving him standing against a Pine tree half naked. He was sooo sick of pine trees!

Bill reached out with his dumb meaty hand and tried using his fire to burn it down, but nothing happened. His hand clenched into a fist now, he almost gave a sob but choked it back with a sad little giggle.

Dumb pine tree! All I have to do is play along, then get my powers back and burn them all down!

 

Oh gosh, oh gosh, I can’t believe I broke that statue. What am I going to tell Ford!

Wait, he didn’t know there was a statue, no one did. All I have to do is hide human Bill somewhere. No one really has to know, he doesn’t even seem to know! I’d be helping him. A new beginning!

“DIPPER!”

“AARRR!” He hid the pants he had been holding behind his back quickly. “Nothing!”

“Okaaay then.” Mabel looked at him sceptically.

“Do you need something Mabel? Cos I’m kinda busy right now.” He was trying his best to not look so tense.

“Right, busy running off into the forest and leaving all the cleaning for us to do.” She gave him her disappointed look.

“Right.” 

“Dipper, what’s so impor…”

“I’ll cook dinner tonight. No problem.” He cut her short and inched past her before she could object. Or ask more questions. He had more important matters to handle. 

He dashed past Soos and Melody and back out the gift shops door to the tree line. 

“DIPPER!” Mabel yelled out right behind him.

OH NO! 

She had followed him!

“MABEL!”

He spun to face her hoping he could block her from getting any closer to the tree.

“What are you doing Dipper?”

“I was just... just getting some air.”

“We just turned 18 and you already need to get away from me?”

“What?! No, Mabel…” Dipper tried explaining. 

“And what’s with the extra pants?” His sister pointed out.

Before he could come up with an excuse for the pants Mabel gasped in surprise at something behind him. He turned his head and dropped his jaw.

Bill had walked out from behind the tree, still in Dippers red shirt that was skin tight on him, and nothing but his hat stopping Mabel from seeing the whole package. 

“Sorry for the inconvenience.” Bill explained. “I was in town to see friends and we got a bit drunk and I seemed to have been left out among the pines without any clothes, your brother just so happened to be kind enough to help a fellow out.” Then Bill gave her a pleasant smile and winked at Dipper.

The nerve! What was he doing?!

Dippers face was once again hot red. He expected Mabel to react differently, not just nod and invite the naked stranger from out of the woods inside after he put some pants on.

 

 

This was a piece of cake. All he had to do was smile and laugh, and no one was the wiser.

Shore Pine tree was keeping a close eye on him, but all it took was a cheeky grin and a playful wink and the kid backed off red in the face. That was interesting. 

He had them all charmed. And no sign of Stanford or Stanley! 

Now to just figure out how to get his powers back. Maybe even pop the bubble that was holding him back from greatness. He was kinda regretting burning the journals now. 

Bill smiled. “Dipper, can I have another glass of water pleeeaaase? 

Pine tree blushed at him, wiping his hands on the blue hoodie he had on.

“Sure, sure thing.” 

It looked like he had the right puppet to help him out.

“Hey.” Everyone looked at Shooting star. “You didn’t tell us your name yet.”

Everyone tuned back to him, the kid looked like he was panicking, the glass almost slipping from his hand.

“Thanks Dip.” Bill took the glass from his hand, giving him a wink. “The names Bip, Bip Chiller.” 

“Wow dude, what a chilled out name.” Question mark joked, earning a giggle from the arm candy beside him.

Shooting star slapped her hand on the table. “HA! BIP AND DIP!” she pointed enthusiastically at them both with finger guns. 

“MABEL!” Squeaked pine tree.

Bill gave a laugh to make them all feel more relaxed. Easy breezy lemon squeeze. 

And he couldn’t wait to squeeze the lemons.


	2. You clean up nicely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill talk about who he is and why it should be kept a secret from everyone and Mabel takes Bill shopping.

Dipper Pines spent most of his day rushing around. His twin sister Mabel was supposed to be helping him but opted out for a shopping day for their new friend Bip Chiller. Who was really the tringle mind demon Bill cipher turned human with no memories of the shitting things he had done.

Which he decided was for the best and he wasn’t going to complain since it meant Bill would have his own clothes. 

They had left early that morning before Dipper had woken, he had stayed up late alternating his plains to now fit Bill in.

His sister seemed surprised when he told her Bip would be staying with him, she even asked about a hospital, the police, but he told her some story about wanting to keep it quiet just in case Mr Chiller was in some kind of trouble.

Mabel Called in Candy, Grander and Pacifica to help fix Bill up, she had insisted they go early. Which meant Dipper had to talk to Bill the night prier. 

Alone.

 

(The night before)

Bill thanked him as he took the glass of water from his hand.

“The names Bip, Bip Chiller.” Bill spoke confidently before emptying the glass.

“Wow dude, what a chilled out name.” Soos joked, making Melody giggle.

Mabel slapped her hand on the table. “HA! BIP AND DIP!” she pointed enthusiastically at them both with her finger guns. 

“MABEL!” He yelped.

WHAT THE HELL?! 

Dipper took Bill by the arm quickly and excused them to go show Bill where he would be sleeping tonight.

He didn’t say anything till they were both in Grunkle Fords old room and he was certain no one had followed him this time.

“Is this were I’ll be sleeping Dips?” 

What’s with that nickname suddenly? 

“Yeah.” Dipper confirmed, looking at Bill suspiciously. “So you remember your name now?”

Bill focused his attention on him now. “I remember you calling me something different in the woods.” 

The mood in the room shifted.

Dipper began to feel uneasy under Bills now human Blue eyes. He had called the demon by name in the woods without thinking. Seemed he did a lot without thinking today.

Bill moved closer. “You seemed hesitant to tell them my name.” 

Dipper felt his back hit the door, panic pulsing through his veins.

“How is it that you know me Dipper Pines?” Bill pressed an arm against the door to keep it shut. 

His mouth was dry.

“I met you once in town.” Dipper managed to whisper out. 

“And why did you hesitate?” Bill whispered back.

“Because you were involved with some bad people.” It almost sounded like a question.

“Okey doky then.” The other chirped.

Bill moved away so suddenly giving Dipper his space back. He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“So, Bip Chiller?” He asked wanting to change the subject and distance himself. 

Bill was touching some of Fords Stuff by the desk, his back to Dipper.

“Hmm? I don’t know, just something I made up on the spot.” He waved his hand around.

“So should… I call you Bip?” Dipper asked uneasily.

“Only around others.” He turned to Dipper. “I want to remember.”

Bill was staring at him with those human blue eyes again, they seemed more gentle now. 

“Will you help me remember?” Bill asked him.

“I’ll try.”

Bill waked towards him again and he braced himself.

“Thank you, Dipper.” Bill spoke as he embraced him in a hug. “You’re a good person.”

That wasn’t what he had expected.

He was blushing now, it wasn’t so long ago he saw Bill naked, and his clothes weren’t doing much for him. Plus Bill smelt like pine. It wasn’t bad which really made him uneasy now.

“We should go, I told Mabel I would make dinner tonight.” 

 

It was just after lunch when Dipper finally arrived at the Honey hive. He had wanted to get there earlier but nothing seemed to be going to plan lately.

The Honey hive was the top floor of the Gravity Falls pent houses, it was called the Honey hive since the last guy who lived there had kept bees on the decking outside. 

Till he was killed. By bees.

Grunkle Stan’s reword for saving the town was this pent house, it was new and spacious with a nice view of the woods from the decking. 

And cheap.

No one wanted to leave there, everyone was scared it was hunted. Not by the guy who died but by the bees, people would complain that they could still hear the buzzing.

He wasn’t scared of ghost bees, more intrigued. 

The Honey hive was his for the time being. Soos had the Mystery shack. Stan and Ford had the Stan’O war. And Mabel was going to Austria with the girls.

It would be the first time they were really apart, but they both agreed to meet back up for collage together. 

Soos helped carry Dippers boxes up the stairs to the third floor. Dipper had only been here a couple of times to clean and move some furniture. The place didn’t need much, for some reason it had a lot of chairs in the open living space.

Mabel was convinced the bee man liked parties and used them for musical chairs, Soos on the other hand was convinced they were cursed with the souls of bees.

“Dude, if you ever need to come back to the shack, the attic is yours.” 

“Soos, I’ll bee fine.”

Soos glared at him seriously, and then backed out of the room slowly looking around. 

“If you say so dude.” 

“Bye Soos, thanks for the help.” He yelled after the other.

“Don’t forget to show up for your sisters send off.” Echoed back.

“I wouldn’t miss it for all the ghost bees in the world!” He laughed.

He was alone now. 

I wonder how Mabel’s doing with the new Bill Cipher. 

 

Bill was at a table with four young ladies giggling at his jokes, he had been at it since early morning when he was dragged of the couch he had been sleeping on. Shooting star had insisted he go shopping with her and all her friends. 

He’s new body was annoying him, all the constant menace it needed. Sleeping, eating, that other discussing thing. He didn’t want to do that again.

But even he had to admit it felt nicer now he was cleaned up. 

Mabel had been asking all kinds of annoying questions. She was easily distracted though. Her friends were a little clingy for his taste but he managed to keep his temper. 

He had a goal after all.

They all had bags to carry, but the blond insisted one more shop before they head off.

From what Bill heard, they were all going away to who cares were which meant he could do what he wanted in peace. The Stans were hunting treasure of the cost of who cares and Dipper was staying in Gravity Falls to help clean up whatever weirdness was left behind by yours truly before collage. 

It had already been decided that he was gonna stay with Pine tree, cos he was just a great guy who wanted to help him get his memory’s back. 

Oh.

The last store they walked into seemed to be full of adult clothes and toys. 

He smiled when the girls showed him something other times he pretended to blush, they all ended up buying something.

 

He was done moving his stuff around long before the doorbell rang. 

It’s about time they got back.

As soon as he had the door opened a crack Mabel pushed in laughing with all her friends following behind, they all carried some bags with them.

“woaw, looks like you all had fun shopping.” He laughed with them getting court up in the positive energy. 

“It was great Bro bro!” Mabel shouted at the ceiling.

Bill walked in last, left Dipper to close the door behind him then added his bags to the pile on the kitchen table. 

For a second Dipper didn’t recognise him, Bill’s long scruffy black hair was now cut short and neat, his beard replaced with short stubble, and Bill was now wearing clothes that made him look like ether a bartender or a business man from the city. 

Maybe both.

Dipper walked up to him.

“Bil…HUM!” Dipper chocked before he could finish that. “Bip, you look good.”

“Good is an understatement kid!” Bill responded giving a twirl and removing his black jacket then handing it off to Dipper.

Dipper just kind of stood there holding his jacket for a bit while the rest of them laughed together and walked into the open living room to look out the window.

Memories or not he’s still a triangular jerk!

He resisted the urge to throw Bills new jacket on the floor since it was his place and he let Mabel use his credit card so he ended up paying for all of Bills new clothes, including the jacket.

He hung it on a hook by the front door and joined the others.

“This place is so roomy.” Grander Commented.

“Sophisticlassie.” Bill sung and they all giggled.

That’s not even a word.

“This is nothing compared to the place I used to live in.” pacifica huffed. “Makes this place look like a hobbit hole.”

Bill looked at her puzzled. “What’s a hobbit?”

“It’s like a gross little man baby that lives in a hole.”

Dipper butted in. “That’s not what a hobbit is, have you even seen the movies?” 

“What movies?” she asked him seeming bored. 

“Lord of the rings? The hobbit?” 

“Sounds like something a nerd would watch.”

Mabel grabbed hold of Bills arm, “Hey! You should give us a fashion show with all your new clothes Bip!”

All the girls cheered.

“Ha ha, sorry ladies, but I’ve got a killer headache, think I should just go lay down for a while.” 

“Ow, okay. You’ve been through a lot, we should let you rest.” Mabel said sympathetically and let go of his arm. “Dipper, did you set up Bip’s bed?”

“Yeah, I have my bed from the shack set up in the study for him.”

Dipper motioned for Bill to follow him as they walked off into the kitchen space, the girls called out after Bill to “sleep well”, and “have sweet dreams cutie”. 

Seemed like Bip Chiller had been out charming them all day, which was better than setting everything a blaze with weirdness and fire, but it also annoyed him a little and he didn’t know why that was.

“It’s right down this hallway, left on the end.” Dipper smiled.

Bill didn’t even look at him, just walked past and went straight to the study that was his now temporary room now.

Jackass. 

Then again shopping with Mabel and her friends since early morning could do that, and Bill was a stone statue yesterday turned human with no so called memories.

A naked guy.

An image of a naked Bill in the woods laying face down with his butt up flashed in his mind making Dipper flush at the heat he felt from such a thought.

He would have to speak with Mabel before she left tomorrow. 

At that moment Mabel jumped up behind him, grabbing his shoulders.

“DIPPER!” she laughed at his sudden surprise. “What did you think of Bips new clothes?”

“Yeah, there better than wearing mine.” He said sheepishly.

“I think he enjoyed shopping with us, look at all the stuff he brought.” She gestured to all the bags on the kitchen table.

“WAIT! All of these are his?”

“Yep.”

“I thought they were for all of you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophisticlassiest is from Moonbeam city, good show, you should watch.  
> Not everything I wanted in this chapter would fit so I'll have to move it to the next. Ever heard of the boy scouts rule of D's?


	3. This beds just right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bills up to no good while Dipper gets some advice from his sister.

It had taken Dipper sometime to come to terms with the bill left on his credit card, he should have guessed Bill Cipher had expensive taste.

One whole bag was full of just bow ties. 

Least he didn’t get the top hat, which would have been too obvious. 

The girls departed early for their celebration slumber party back at the shack, leaving him to settle in. 

Without them the place was so quiet and still now, he realised how alone he felt now and was kind of glad he had a roommate, though he would of proffered if said roommate was still a harmless stone statue in the Gravity falls woods. 

Even with amnesia Bill was a bit of a prick, But less of a destructive demon prick.

He hadn’t heard anything from the other once he left to go rest, debated if he should disturb Bill or just leave him be.

Dipper walked down the hall to the study’s door, Soos had helped him move his old bed from the shack in for Bill, it would do for now till he figured out what to do with the demon.

He was hoping to convince Bill to be a normal human being, not to the extent of Tad Strange but close, all he had to do was keep in touch and he could check up on him now an then.

Make shore he didn’t return to his demon ways.

He decided to just check that he was sleeping okay and cracked the door open to peek inside.

Apart from the furniture the room was empty. 

Shit.

He closed the door. “Ahh, Bill?

He walked back up the hall to check the bathroom by the front door. Empty.

The kitchen and living space, empty as well, he walked back down the hall past the empty reading nook and into the master bedroom with a built in bathroom and walk in closet. 

The bathroom was separated only by a glass wall, and it was empty.

But when he looked over at the double bed, Bill was snuggled under the covers sound asleep. 

“Unbelievable. My clothes, my money, my apartment and now, my bed.” Huffed Dipper folding his arms on his chest. “Would you like anything else my king? 

Bill shifted under the sheets. “Huuumm, some dinner would be good.”

Dipper froze, red seeping into his checks.

“Your awake?” he asked clearly embarrassed. 

Bill hummed “I am now.” 

“Oh sorry!” He spun around about to leave when a thought occurred to him that this was his bed and his room! 

He spun back around. “Arrr, yeah, okay.”

Bill stared at him from where he was wrapped in sheets.

Dipper continued. “Soo you know this is my room, Hum, right?”

“Your bed just looked so much more comfortable.” He purred, rolling into the middle.

“Wait, why were you in my room?”

“I saw the bathroom and thought a hot shower would help me relax.” He waved one of his hands around in the air.

“Sorry I should have told you about the bath… WAIT!” Dipper glared at him. “Are you naked? 

Bill smiled all teeth at him. “Nothing you haven’t seen before, Dip.”

“Alright I’m leaving.” He announced as he left the room, Bills laughter following him.

“What about your king?” Bill called after him teasingly.

Dipper hurried to the kitchen eager to escape the awkwardness that had over taken him, Bill had that effect on him now since he became human. 

When Bill finally joined him in the kitchen he was back in his clothes still grinning, he looked good, as in rested and shiny clean.

Bill walked over and sat down placing his elbows on the table with his face perched on his fists. “What’s cooking good looking?”

Dipper steadied his heart and picked up the box sitting next to him on the bench. “I was thinking cereal.” He offered the box out.

He ended up pouring Bills bowl for him but as soon as Bill put a spoonful in his mouth his interest in making Dipper uncountable faded to the point that he didn’t even seem to notice the other in the room.

He found it easier to be around Bill when the other was encoring him but still felt it a little rude of him, he let him be and play with his food. 

It was kinder weird to watch a grown man seemed amazed about cinnamon toast crunch and how there were delicious cinnamon swirls in every bite. 

Dipper finished quicker than Bill and started moving his bags from the kitchen to the study all while Bill was preoccupied, when Dipper finished he announced while standing in the little space between the hallway and kitchen that he would be heading to bed, if Bill heard him he didn’t show it.

 

 

He had hoped to sleep early that night and be up and ready to see Mabel off and speak to her about his discomfit around Bill, Mabel was better with that kind of stuff.

He had washed his face and brushed his teeth, striped down to his underwear and snuggled down in bed with a book for compony, Dipper had taken the left side of the bed since Bill had been sleeping on the right, and he didn’t want to sleep were Bill had been naked.

It wasn’t till something like half an hour later that Dipper felt the other side of the bed shift and stir him from sleep, it wasn’t till seven minutes later he remembered Mabel wasn’t here.

He jumped for the bedside light and flicked it on revealing his bed intruder was yet again Bill. 

“BILL!”

Bill was squinting at him with his hand trying to block the light from his eyes.

“What?” he sounded annoyed.

Dipper glared at him, he’s the one that should be annoyed. 

“Why are you in my bed again?”

Bill huffed at him. “That thing you put in my room can hardly be called a bed.” He moved the blanket. “Besides, I’m wearing pjs which is more than I can say about you.” 

Dipper blushed and pulled the blanket up to cover himself more, Bill was right, he was only in his underwear while Bill had on something that made him look like a bedtime business man.

“Arrrh, fine…I’ll find you a new bed tomorrow.” 

He rolled back over and turned off the light, it was harder to sleep knowing Bill was behind him but he got there.

 

 

 

His hair was wet with sweat that dripped down his face as he shot up in bed, huffed breathing with his hands clutching at the sheet around his body. 

He through them off and sat at the edge of the double bed crossing his arms in an x over his heaving chest to steady his breathing and to calm down.

The nightmare must have been bad but the memory of it had already faded and he was left sitting in his wet boxes in a cold sweat and about to sob, till he remembered the night before.

Dipper stifled his whimpering and tried to wipe some sweat from his face before he turned his head to check if he had woken his bed invader.

The bed was empty apart from him.

He glanced around the room before he turned his attention to the bathroom, walking over to the glass wall that separated the two spaces and finding it also empty, he decided to take the opportunity to shower.

His tensed muscles started to relax as the warm water washed over his body cleaning off all the sweat and grounding his thoughts in the moment.

Mabel!

“OH SHIT!” he shouted at the shower head before turning it off and quickly grabbing a towel to dry off on his run to the closet, he was still partly wet as he got dressed and towelled his hair while making his may down the hallway to the front door.

“Morning.” Bill chirped from his place at the kitchen table, the same place he sat yesterday.

“I have to go see my sister off, will you be fine alone?” he asked snatching his keys and wallet from the cabinet that looked like it should be holding fine china but was instead home to a collection of bottle caps.

“Wait!” Bill stood from the table and walked over. “I have a surprise for you.” He sing songed and placed a hat on Dippers messy wet hair.

“It’s my hat?” he was confused.

“Yeap!” Bill grinned like a Cheshire cat. “I washed it!”

“Oooh!” sudden realisation of were his hat had been coursed the blush in his face again. “You can do laundry?”

Bills smile faltered. “What do you mean by that?”

“Ar, No, nothing! I-it’s just, I didn’t…” “HUM, thank you Bill, is what I was gonna say, HUM, should of said.”

“Your welcome.” He huffed, folding his arms over his chest and eyeing the other.

Dipper was unconfutable and couldn’t get out of there quicker, shore Bill seemed insulted a little but he could deal with him later, right now he had to catch Mabel before she left for Austria. 

 

 

 

“DIPPER YOUR LATE! But you’re here now.” She punched him in the shoulder. “Hey, were is Bip? 

“I actually needed to talk to you about Bip.” He said quietly to her.

Mabel winked at him and led the way out to the couch that sat on the shacks porch and sat down. 

Dipper lent against the railing opposite her and fiddled with his shirt, he had been in such a rush he forgot his hoodie and his phone. 

“What’s up?” she asked to prompt him into talking.

“Right, hum, Bip makes me feel…” Dipper gave her a look when she gave a silent giggle. “Hum, I feel unconfutable around him.”

Mabel coughed into her fist, crossed her legs and made her serious face. “How can I help Dip?”

Dipper hesitated, his feet shifted uneasily under him.

“Is it because he’s hot?” Mabel blurted out rather loudly.

“No!” dipper defended himself and looked around for anyone how could of heard her.

They were alone.

“I just… kind of sore everything when I found him in the woods.” He quickly admitted to her.

“OW!” she said like everything was clear to her now and stood up to stand next to him. “Dipper. You saw Bip’s dick.”

“MABEL!”

“shooo, its fine Dipper.” She put her finger on his lips. “There’s an imbalance in your relationship now.”

That actually sounded right to him so he stayed quiet and let his sister tell him what he should do to fix it.

“It’s called the boy scouts rule of Ds, all you have to do to fix the balance bro bro, is show Bip yours.”

He pushed her finger away embarrassed. “NO!”

“Dipper, it’s a real thing…”

“Sounds like something you would read in throughs trashy novels of yours.” He interrupted.

Mabel continued. “…and it will help you restore the balance.” 

Before he could interject again the others came out and snatched her up.

“Boy scouts rule of Ds Dipper, it’s the only way to restore balance.” Was the last thing she whispered to him before they left in Pacifica’s pickup.

Soos gave his arm a nudge as they waved the girls off.

“Did you see any ghost bees’ dude?” the older whispered out loud.

He laughed. “No man, maybe they only come out on the full moon.”

Soos gasped. “Werewolf ghost bees’, of course!”

 

 

The day had only just begun, birds were singing there morning songs, the sky was painted with a beautiful blush promising good weather, then there was Bill.

Despite his cute pink bowtie with light and dark hearts, he was not as cheerful as the world around him, it was now the demons third day as a human.

He sat on the front step to the building, the cat at his side purred as he ran his hand over its soft fur, he watched as a small hairy man walked over to the mailboxes in the wall and start filling them with letters and magazines.

“Got anything for floor three?” Bill asked without moving from the step.

“Room three you say? Haven’t seen anyone live there since it was deemed hunted by ghost bees.” The man wiggled his fingers at him making whooing sounds.

“Fascinating.” Bill deadpanned. “So do you or don’t you?”

The man looked throw his bag for a moment before pulling some letters out and walking over to him.

Bill took the mail as the cat protested him removing his hand and flipped through, a number of letters from collages, one from Mr and Ms Pines, and one from the Stans. 

Perhaps today isn’t such a bland day after all.

He walked off leaving the mail man standing there talking to himself, once he got back inside he immediately set about reading all the kids mail.

Using steam to open them then resealing so Pine tree would be none the wiser.

The collage letters being the exception, Bill took them to the outside BBQ and cooked them till they were nothing but ash riding the wind to nowhere, like a certain Pine tree soon.

Bill was standing out on the patio when the kid got back, told him something about getting a new bed on Monday because the store wasn’t open and something about needing to check him phone for texts from Wendy.

He had already taken care of the texts before the kid was even awake, this was almost too easy.

What a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy scouts rule of Ds is from Workaholics, if you 18+ or mature give it a watch.
> 
> Dippers gonna go out monster hunting in the next chapter so if anyone wants to suggest a monster or something, that would be awesome.


	4. Bug guts and a hero is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill manipulates Dipper some more and Dipper ends up being a hero twice in one day.  
> Warning for violence and bug guts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been three weeks, I try to do a chapter each week but shits been going down. But i do this as a way to practice my writing, among other reasons. Any how, this chapter could be better but I'm moving on. Also I may add extras, like how Bill got his job and what they do on normal days.

Monday was here.

Bill was less than excited to go shopping for a new bed, he didn’t want a new bed, he wanted Dippers.

He wanted Pine trees whole master bedroom for himself, his whole apartment!

He turned over to look at the kid sleeping with his back to him, the kid had let him stay in his bed on a condition that he sleep in his new once they buy it.

Truth was he didn’t believe the kid had the human balls to kick him out.

Bill inched closer to the others body till they were almost touching, and blew on the kid’s ear, Pine tree made some small waking sounds before touching his ear.

“BILL!” the kid squealed in a surprised tone and moved away in a swift motion.

“Morning Dip!” he chirped back, moving closer.

“BILL! PERSONAL SPA…” Before he could finish Pine tree fell from the bed to the floor with a thump.

The bed was all his now.

Pine tree stood without speaking to him, a glum expression on his face, he had been up late, and when Bill got to bed the kid was all fidgety and kept shifting, and had on a shirt and sleep pants, in a way it was nice to know pine tree was expecting him to sleep in bed with him.

The last couple days he would get up before Pine tree was awake, the kid had been keeping a close eye on his without making it too obvious, this was getting in the way with his plans, he’d have to dampen the kids suspicions soon.

Bill made his best innocent face and bated his lashes. “I’m sorry Dipper.” 

The kids face was burning red now, something about his name, humans were weird.

“Its fine.” He said in a small tone.

Bill smiled. 

“You usually get up before me.” 

Pine tree liked to point out the obvious. 

“Yes, but today you’re taking me out.” 

“To buy you a new bed.” He nodded in agreement. “You’re a very costly person.”

“I’m worth my Wight in gold, kid.”

Pine tree walked around the bed since he showed no sign of moving from the kids side of the bed.

“Really? Where can I trade you for this gold?” He asked smugly.

Bill sent a glare of daggers from the bed, when the kid turned around to face him, Bill pretended to be hurt.

“Bill?”

‘Yeah Dip?” he said in a sad way.

“Can you leave so I can dress?”

Bill huffed his disapproval as he threw the blanket off and stomped out of the room, leaving a confused and guilty feeling Pine tree behind.

 

 

A cold breeze blew slightly, threatening to take his hat off as he waked side by side with Bill, he pulled his hat on tighter and looked up at the grey clouds making their way over the town.

Looks like rain later.

Dipper couldn’t help the feeling that he had done something to upset the other as they walked down the street, Bill had been quiet while they had breakfast and as they left the building.

He was normally more energetic, well for the short time Dipper had known him anyway.

“Soo, I was thinking we could pick out your new bed then hit the arcade after we finish setting it up.” He attempted to pull the other out of his bad mood.

“Really.” Was the only response he was given.

Dipper stopped walking now frustrated with the other. “Okay! What’s your problem now?” 

Bill folded his arms over his chest and turned away from him. “So now you want to hang out with me?”

“What are you talking about?!” Dipper shouted at him confused and kind of pissed off now.

Bill shot him a sharp look. “YOU ONLY LIKE BEING AROUND ME WHEN IT SUITS YOU!” Bill yelled then took a sharp inhale to calm down. “If I’m only a problem to you maybe I should just leave!” he didn’t wait for a response as he turned to run away.

“BILL!” Dipper yelled before running after him onto the road, tires screeched as they came to a stop only hitting him slightly.

Dipper had wrapped himself around Bill so the car had only ended up hitting him and not Bill.

“Are you okay kid?” Bill asked seeming a little stunned.

Dipper looked up at him and let go as he was moved away from the car by Bills hands. “I’ve been through worst.” He joked and gave the other a reassuring smile.

“Why did you do that?”

Bill was staring into his eyes, their faces so close, Dipper forgot Bill was anything but human in this moment. “I wasn’t gonna let you just get hit by a car.”

“You used your own body to shield me.” It seemed Bill was saying it more to himself then to Dipper.

Before Dipper could respond there moment was broken by the world around them, the police were pulling him over to their car, he didn’t even realize they had been talking to him. 

“Wait! What?”

They both shook their heads at him.

“I reckon that car hit him hard after all.” Durland said to Blubs.

“Huuum, do you need a hospital Pines? Blubs asked him while looking him over.

Dipper blinked. “No, I’m fine, just a bruised butt I think.” 

“That’s great!” Blubs shouted and pushed him into the car.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” 

They got in after him and Blubs started the car. 

“I don’t think he was listening to us Blubs.” Durland spoke then looked at him. “We have an emergency at the diner, something about a giant bug.”

“That’s right and we need you to squish it.” Blubs continued then picked up the speaker and stopped the car by the side of the walkway were Bill was standing with wide eyes like a dear.

“DIPPERS BOYFRIEND, DON’T BE ALARMED HE ONLY HURT HIS BUTT A LITTLE.” Blubs said over the speaker and everyone on the street was staring. “WE NEED HIM FOR AN EMERGENCY AND WILL HAVE HIM HOME IN TIME FOR DINNER.” 

His face was completely red from embarrassment, Dipper couldn’t believe this was happening.

“All right lets go squish us a big bug!” Durland shouted excitedly.

“WAIT!” Dipper protested as he dived into the front and took the speaker from Blubs. “I’LL CALL SOOS TO COME AND PICK YOU UP SO JUST STAY THERE, I’LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU LATER!” He gave the speaker back and sat down again trying to calm his breathing down. 

“That was sooo cute!” Blubs laughed and Durland joined him as they drove off to the diner.

Dipper gowned and sunk lower into the back seat, his butt beginning to really hurt now.

 

 

When they arrived at the diner, lazy Susan was standing outside waiting for them.

“Thank god you’re here!” she waved her hands in the air frantically. “There’s a big nasty bug in there, go squash it!”

Dipper exited the car as his phone buzzed in his pocket, a text from Soos confirming he’d pick Bip up.

Worry twisted in his gut as he thought of Bill all alone after almost being hit by a car, he should be there making shore he was okay! Or at least making shore he doesn’t run off into traffic again.

Sigh.

The guy was like a puppy, one moment he could be laughing excitedly about something random, next he could be hiding in bed after getting spooked by the smallest little thing.

Lazy Susan was clicking her fingers in his face now causing him to suddenly shoot back to the situation at hand.

“Go squash it!” she repeated to him.

“Right!” he squeaked then coughed to clear his throat. “Right.” He said more manly this time then walked towards the dinner’s door.

“Is he alright?” lazy Susan asked seeming concerned.

“”Probably not.” Answered Blubs.

“He got hit by a car while protecting his boyfriend.” Added Durland in an equally happy tone to Blubs.

“OHHH my.” She gasped, and then smiled. “He has a boyfriend! Awww.”

Dipper noticed the smell of rotten eggs as soon as he walked in and covered his noise in disgust, other than that and a few over turned chairs the place seemed fine.

People often overestimate the size of things they fear he thought to himself trying to fill the eerie silence of the place.

The sound of a pan hitting the floor coursed him to jump in surprise just as a racoon ran out of the kitchen, past him to the door.

Huffing he walked over and let the creature out. “You gave me such a fright little guy.” He fret. “Hmm, reminds me of someone else who giv…” he was interrupted by a clicking sound, something like bug wings.

“Why didn’t I ask what it looked like?” Dipper whispered to himself as he walked gently over to a table and picked up a spork and held it out in front of himself.

A familiar chill ran up his spine as he neared the kitchen, he could hear the sound of clicking again and the smell of rotten eggs growing more intense, he stood behind the counter and looked through the window to the kitchen.

It was a mess in there but no sign of a big bug, then the clicking sound stopped. 

Dipper knew something was in here with him and he had the feeling it also knew he was in here too.

He made his way to the kitchen door still holding his spork out in front, he’d swap that for a knife once he entered, how hard could killing a bug be after all, even a big one.

After posing beside the door like he was in a James Bond film he advanced into the kitchen space pointing his spork around like a gun.

The smell now was so strong he almost vomited a little in his mouth before a large human like figure fell on top of him, he struggled against it as he fort to roll on his back, looking into a giant red eye like a fly’s he screamed at in and then drove the spork in.

The creature let of him enough for him to scuffle back away, getting a better look now, it had gross matted hair all over its body, its arms were also its dull moth like wings, and a face made up of two red eyes and a sideways mouth like a fly trap plant. 

Oh boy was it a big bug, it had a humanoid form bigger than himself, probably even bigger than Bill, wait, why was he thinking about Bill now when he had to fight the stinky rotten eggs moth man. 

He didn’t have time to address this issue since the moth man had removed the spork and was now flapping its wings at him as they made a clicking sound, Dipper moved for the knife on the bench to his left as the creature lunged at him with both back legs.

Talons missing him but a wing hit him full on in the face, knocking him back on his ass and blurring his vision causing two moth men to appear now spiting up gross brown balls at him, one hit him full on in the chest, the smell bringing vomit to the back of his throat.

His face burned, eyes tearing up and running down his face not helping his vision that was starting to return back to normal now.

He shook it off and grabbed the knife prepared to do battle with the beast but it was no wear to be seen, this was bad. 

After looking around the kitchen and picking up more tools an placing them in his belt he moved cautiously into the dining area, no longer being able to track the creature by smell he would have to go by sight.

Everything was calm and quiet, no sign of the moth man, till Dipper heard screaming outside and rushed to the rescue.

The group of locals who had gathered around were running around as the moth man swooped down at them, now and then spiting gross brown balls of foul smelling spit at people.

Dipper readied a knife as it swooped low again and aimed for a wing, it tore straight through coursing the creature to screech and falter before gaining height and swooping again.

This time he grabbed the salt shaker from his belt and pored it into his hand and ran towards the beast shouting, as it neared he jumped on a car and jumped the moth man and threw the salt hitting it right in the eyes, it screeched in pain as Dipper tackled it out of the air.

They hit the ground, the creature screeching and bucking as Dipper hugged it tight and avoided its attempts to claw him off or flip, it was over in seconds as the moth man slowed in movement and died in sound till it was completely still.

The crowd returned to find Dipper Pines huffing beside it, a steak knife beside a pile of guts that had been pulled out the only evidence that the bug was now dead.

They all gathered around and waited till Dipper gave them a thumbs up, they broke out in cheering and each thanked him and congratulated him on such a heroic act.

He was offered free lunch but decided it was best to clean off first, then pick Bill up and go have lunch.

Honestly Dipper just wanted to show off to him about being a hero and a town big shot, but once Soos gave him the word that Bip was missing from the spot he was meant to be picked up at, Dipper took off running in search around town.

Dipper ignored the pain in his butt and skipped lunch as he ran around calling out for Bip, the police half the town and Soos all helping, till it became late and the search was called off, besides Bip was an adult after all. 

But Dipper stayed out as it rained, still in his gross smelly clothes, till he decided to wait at home and hope Bill just came back. 

 

 

 

Bills shirt was soaked from the rain and was clinging to his upper body, he was unconfutable and cold to say the least when he knocked on the front door not yet having a key of his own.

After waiting three seconds he gowned impatiently knocked harder and called out from the kid to open the door, he felt silly when he turned the handle and the door opened letting him in without assistance.

Oh, it was unlocked.

He took his wet shoes off and threw them next to the kids muddy sneakers and placed the takeout food on the long kitchen table, the place was dark and empty but warmer then outside, he could see the rain pelting down against the living space open window that was the whole back wall overlooking the pine trees by the town lake.

Bill took his attention towards the master bedroom to dry and change his clothes, he could see the light was on and walked in to see Dipper standing naked with his back to the Bathroom mirror and craning his head to look at his butt.

The master bedrooms bathroom was only separated by a glass wall and the overall room didn’t have a door to close it off from the hallway, this place wasn’t designed for privacy.

Bill stood frozen and watched the kid mutter to himself in the mirror, Bill slowly walked over to the glass wanting to hear what was being said, and before he reached the glass the kid stopped talking and looked up in the mirror past himself at Bill.

“BILL!” he shrieked and spun around then covered himself with his hands when he remembered the mirror. “THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!”

Bill realised why the kid had been starring at his ass in the mirror once he turned in defensive embracement, Pine tree had a big dark purple bruise across his ass cheeks and some of his lower back.

“Did the car do that to you?” he asked already knowing the answer, his speech muffled from the other side of the glass wall.

Pine tree had moved sideways and grabbed a towel to cover his lower section when Bill showed no sign of leaving the room. “That and a giant bug that knocked me on my ass.” He said defeated. 

“Did you need something?” he added coldly after Bill looked at his towel.

“A towel.” 

“Oh.” Pine tree walked out of the bathroom and handed a clean towel to him. “Here.”

He took the towel and started drying his head and thanked the kid.

“No prob.” He said seeming less embarrassed now. “I told you to wait for Soos.”

“Oh right.” He looked at the kids concerned face. “I didn’t.”

The kid let out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest as his face made a disappointed face. “As long as you’re all right I guess.” And walked off to the cupboard to dress.

“Yeah, thanks for looking out for me.” 

The kid seemed surprised by his sincerity. 

“Oh and I got takeout for dinner.” He added as he walked out of the room to let the other dress.

Pine tree called out after him. “Wait, how? You don’t have money.”

“I got a job.” He called back.


	5. Sweet little kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and kisses and Dippers plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Byd8OpTVhBM
> 
> Link for the song, Husky Rescue-Sweet Like Kitten 
> 
> I'm not too happy with this chapter but I don't wanna work on it no more, I just wanna move on.

Tonight it was pain and anxiety holding Dipper back from achieving sleep as he tried to get comfortable, which was hard due to the fact that he couldn’t sleep on his back like normal because of the giant bruise covering his butt and lower back.

The rain outside pelting itself against the bedroom window only made it more annoying as he wearily shifted his head against his pillow, his thoughts rushing around in the space of his mind unforgivingly.

And as to make things worse, he felt Bill shift and pull the blanket, leaving him lying face down in the cold air in his underwear and singlet.

Dipper made a loud grown in annoyance and moved to Bills side to pull the blanket off the bed hog, “Billl!” he squeaked as Bill rapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in till Dipper was snuggled against Bill’s chest, his head was in the nook of Bill’s neck.

He could feel Bill’s heat radiating from his body, his chest moving gently as he breathed silently and the steady rhythm of his heart beat, the warmth of the blanket now rapped around him once more.

He didn’t fight it but sighed as he shifted into Bill more comfortably.

“Sorry… didn’t mean to keep you up.” Dipper whispered.

Bill moved his head so his chin rested above Dippers hair, he didn’t think he was going to respond till he heard Bill softly start singing in a hushed tone.

“Sweet little kitten on the porch sleeps in the sun.  
The sunbeams climb up on the wall.”

“Climbing until they find the rooftop don't stop until the icepicks.  
Melt in to the floor”

Dipper slowly closed his eyes, his mind quieting down as Bill sung, and even the rain seemed to quiet as if trying to listen.

“Go slowly don't wake me don't shake me up.  
Easy don't wake up don't shake me up”

 

 

The sun was only just beginning to peak through the window of the master bed room as Bill opened his eyes to take it in before the smaller man curled into his side. He blinked away the final moments of sleep and gently stretched, trying not to upset the other who was still pressed against his chest.

Bill became fully awake when he felt something hard pressed into his leg, the leg Pine tree currently had between his thighs. 

“Jeez, pinecone doesn’t fall far from the pine.”

“Hmm.”

Bill froze when the other made a quiet whimper and tightened his hold, then relaxed when he showed no sign of waking, only now he was half trapped under the kid who had his face nuzzled into his neck. 

The closeness wasn’t really a problem. Bill woke up most days with arms wrapped around him and a boner pressing into him, the kids a cuddler, go figure. No, the problem was he didn’t want to push Dipper off and hurt the bruise that had beautifully formed on his lower back after the car and what sounded like a heroic battle against an over grown moth.

Turned out he needed the kid more than ever since his brush with death, and while he was human he was vulnerable.

He could do his, humans weren’t so hard, plus he and Ford had experimented so he was probably more experienced than Dipper. 

The now human Bill Cipher moved his free hand up to Dippers cheek and made a pleased hum as he stroked his fingers over the squishy flesh, then lent down to place a kiss to the top of the kids head. 

It had only been 30seconds till Bill decided the kid was too bony and warm and woke him up with the excuse that he needed to pee. Dipper had sheepishly moved back to his own side of the bed and didn’t move for the rest of the morning.

Bill kept him fed with breakfast in bed and lunch before he left at midday for work that Dipper insisted he couldn’t miss his first day, it seemed to make the kid happy and shifted the power balance in his favour so he couldn’t complain.

 

 

Once Bill had left for work, Dipper decided he needed to do something to keep his mind off of receiving an acceptance letter from collage so he texted Soos to pick him up, he decided to work on recovering like Bill had encouraged but with a Pines family twist.

He spent most his time wincing in pain whenever he moved, but made it down to Ford’s secret lab and opened one of the three journals Bill had once destroyed, since almost everything returned back to its normal state before the rift and the demons rule over the falls, they had found Fords journals safe and sound by the bell tower, the two had wept for joy upon the discovery. 

After much uncomfortable shifting in pain and dust sneezing in the lab, Dipper got Soos to drive him into town to shop for the items he was going to need for the healing elixir. Soos was hesitant to leave him but had to get back to running the shack with Melody. 

The day was kinda cold and grey, everything was damp with rain and Dippers allergies had been playing up. He was miserable to say the least. It got darker as he shuffled like an old man from store to store for the items listed in journal two that he needed.

He had only realised how late it was when he ran into Mayor Tyler who was dressed up for a dinner date.

“Dipper Pines! It’s good to see you up and about, exceptionally after that heroic fight against that gross bug thingy!” The Mayor shuddered at the thought of the monster.

“Hey, yeah, gotta stay vigilant.” Dipper tried keeping it short so he could get today over with already.

The Mayor moved in his way, “Hey, I was just on my way to a dinner date at the opening of the new restaurant, you and your boyfriend should drop those groceries off at home and get on over, on the house!” 

“Oh, thanks bu…wait what?”

“The new restaurant down on Befufftlefumpter street.”

“No, the groceries part” Dipper stirred the air with a finger as if rewinding the conversation.

“Hum? I just saw your boyfriend in the supermarket buying groceries.” Mayor Tyler pointed in the direction of where he had just come from. “You two not shopping together?”

“No, he must of just finished work. When did it get so late?” 

Before he could do anything, the Mayor had pushed him in the direction of the supermarket and told him to “Git 'him! Git 'him!” and walked off saying something about seeing them later.

He moaned in pain and shifted his heavy backpack to the other shoulder as he made his way slowly to the supermarket, shore enough there was Bill at a checkout with groceries.

“Hey.” Dipper said.

Bill seemed surprised to see him, “Your meant to be in bed resting, what happened?” 

Dipper didn’t get time to answer as Bill embraced him in a gentle hug then kissed his hand and everyone watching them smiled awed at the display, then Bill offered to take his bag for him. He didn’t wanna play along with this but it was heavy, so he caved.  
He waited while the other payed and carried two paper bags and his backpack out of the store before confronting him.

“What was that about?” he half grumbled, half moaned.

“You don’t know?” Bill asked happily, “We are the town’s celebrity couple!”

“Arrrr, of course we are, wait, why are you so happy about this?” he asked shyly.

Bill looked at him and grinned wildly, “Discounts!” he finished by laughing like the old Bill Cipher Dipper knew.

“So you’ve been pretending to be my boyfriend for the discounts?” 

“Not pretending if everyone assumes I am and I don’t correct them.” Bill said.

“You hugged me and kissed my hand.” He pointed out.

“Oh, well I can do that at home more if you’d like.”

“Are you flirting with me?”

“I don’t know, maybe we should continue this conversation at the opening of that new restaurant I was invited to, all expenses free.”

“I-I can’t. It hurts to move.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t think you would want too.” “That’s what the groceries are for, I’m gonna make a nice stay at home dinner for us and you can relax while reading, oh! And I got some seed for the birds, so you can listen…” 

“I actually have something to do.” Dipper interrupted, then blushed when the other looked disappointed, “BUT! I may need some help, I-if you don’t mind doing it.”

 

 

Dipper didn’t want to mess Bill’s dinner plan up but he insisted they start with the healing elixir, which Dipper didn’t want to ague, he just wanted the pain to be gone already.

He stood at the kitchen table preparing with the items he had brought down the street and some that only Stanford would have lying around his secret lab. He was clearly nervures, though Bill acted like what he had asked was nothing special, and was now moving the many chairs they now owned to one side of the living space so that they had a comfortable space on the floor. 

The other jumped up behind him, “You excited Dip!?”

“WHA…NOWHYWOULDI? Dipper yelled defensively.

Bill backed off with his hands raised in his own defence. “Yeash Kid, thought you’d be more happy about this.”

Dipper turned back around so Bill couldn’t see him blush, he was all sweaty and probably smelly now too.

“Soon you won’t have to put up with that big nasty bruise on your butt and go back to sitting at the table instead of standing.” 

Bill walked over to stand next to him and look at what he was doing. Dipper was about to say something when he noticed Bill was staring wide eyed at the journal lying open on the table. 

SHIT.

He laughed nervously, “Bill? I-uh it’s ready.”

Bill looked at him seemingly hurt.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“It just…I get feelings like I should remember certain things, like this book, your sister’s sweater, the crazy straws I brought at the supermarket, your hat!” Bill reached his hand out to brush Dipper’s hat. “You.”

OH MAN! HES HAVING FEELINGS!

“I-isn’t that a good thing?” Dipper asked and offered a small smile.

Bill hugged himself and looked sadly back at the journal. “I don’t feel this way about the rest of the world.” He looked back at Dipper with his human blue eyes, “I don’t feel anything, like I never even had memories of this world.”

“Well maybe that’s a good thing, the old you did end up naked in the woods with amnesia.” Dipper shrugged, “do you really wanna return to your old self?”

“Minus the amnesia and it doesn’t sound so bad.”

“What? Your old life?”

“No, being naked in the woods. We could do it right now.” Bill stepped closer and lowered his voice, “I want to make new memories with you that I’ll never forget, Dipper.”

His heart sped and his hands were comfortability clammy, the only thing he could think to say was, “I GOT YOU A PRESENT!” he shouted and pulled his bag over and grabbed a rectangular box and held it in between them awkwardly.

Bills eyes lit up with a new found interest and opened the present to find a phone, a similar design to Dippers own.

“I said I’d make it up to you, and this way we can stay in touch.” He hesitated, “Do you like it?”

Dipper felt a ping of hurt as Bill placed the box quietly on the table, didn’t he like it? Was it a bad time? Thoughts were cut short when Bills hands were holding his head and their lips pressed together. 

The kiss was gentle, it reminded Dipper of the way he’d see his parents kiss each other. When it stopped, Bill rested their foreheads together, his eyes still closed.

“I’m sorry, should’ve asked.” He said gently to Dipper.


	6. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on their first date, everything seems cute and happy.  
> Bill's plans are starting to take form, but how?  
> And when will Dipper snap out of being a smitten fool for a demon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that reads my writing and gives me kudo and such wonderful comments.  
> Its one in the morning, i need to sleep.

Bill had Dipper right where he wanted him. 

Pine tree had blushed like a dimension on fire after their kiss, then muttered about taking a shower and ran off. 

The demon took a plate of the bird seed outside and placed it down on the plastic table in hopes it would attract some of the local birds, he needed this to go just right and the mood was key. Right now he needed Dipper to be calm and trusting around him.

There would be time for screaming later.

Bill walked back inside to the kitchen, when he was convinced the other was taking his time, he picked up the journal and started flicking through the pages, all the while keeping a finger on the page Dipper had left it on. 

Stanford had hinted that he knew the source of the force field that had stopped him from world domination, surely it had to be written down in one of his journals. Bill’s hand stilled on the page with his cipher wheel, his eyes lit with new found interest, though it didn’t help him with the force field it did give him an idea of where his powers might have gone. 

Before he could think longer on the idea he heard the sound of hesitant footsteps in the hallway and placed the book back down on its right page as nothing had happened, he went to grab the healing elixir when his hand gently brushed the box holding his new phone. He didn’t understand why but the phone made him feel weird, not in the fun way, so he ignored it for now and proceeded with his plan of wooing.

Bill placed the elixir next to him as he sat down in the space he had cleared earlier and laid down blankets and pillows so they’d be comfortable on the floor, he was pleased with himself when he heard the sounds of birds outside eating the seeds and even more pleased when Dipper walked in wearing a towel. 

“You know you don’t owe me anything right?” Dipper asked while still standing in the doorway avoiding eye contacted.

Bill patted for the other to come join him on the nest of blankets and pillows. “You helped me out when I was naked and lost in the woods, you gave me clothes and food and even your bed, then you saved my life from that car.” He held the elixir up for Dipper to see, “You’re a good person and I think the world of you Dipper Pines.”

“I-It’s been nice having you around too.” Dipper confessed with his checks red and hands fidgeting, “And I guess the town thinks were dating anyway.”

“Whoa whoa whoa there, are you asking me out?”

Dipper nodded his head shyly and begun to speak but was cut off, “Ye…”

“Because I’m not some cheap ho, I need to be wined and dined before I make such a life changing decision like this.” 

Dipper rolled his eyes at him and laughed as he walked over to the blankets. “Fine, I get it. I’ll take you out to that new restaurant tomorrow night then ask you.”

Bill smiled at how relaxed the kid had become as he slowly lay down in front of him, the bruise peeked out from under the towel, truthfully Bill was going to miss it.

“So what are you going to buy to give to me when you ask me out tomorrow?”

Dipper frowned up at him, “I just got you a phone.”

“That was a pre-present.” Bill playfully whined.

“You’re unbelievable.” The human said as he buried his face in a cushion. 

Bill started rubbing his hands with the healing elixir, “You have the whole day to worry about that, for now I need you to relax and remove that towel.” 

Without lifting his face from the safety of the cushion the kid pulled himself free from the towel and left it to his side within reach, the bruising looked more detailed up close, Bill could see a galaxy of purple and red with some green ever so lightly by the edges.

“This will be cold.” He said before gently starting to run his hands over Dipper’s lower back and massage the healing elixir into the younger man’s skin, he was moving carefully though now and then he would hear Dipper make a pained sound.

They passed ten minutes like this without talking, each left to wonder what was going through the others head though nether wanted to ask. 

Then Bill spoke pulling Dipper out of his thoughts. “Are you beginning to tingle?” 

The kid moaned and moved his head to the side to speak, “Feels good.” 

“So I can stop?”

Dipper wined in protest.

“My hands are numbing here kid.” Bill said before getting up.

“Oh man, I didn’t think about your hands.” Dipper tried to get up but ended up on the floor, he’s whole lower back muscles down to his thighs no longer hurting but tingled. “The journal didn’t say anything about being paralysed.”

The warm water running over Bill’s human hands wasn’t working, they were paralysed. “You fancy pizza?” he yelled back at the kid who was stuck on the floor talking to himself.

 

 

The bell above the door chimed as Dipper walked in, he was greeted by a pleasant young lady behind the counter who smiled at him and put aside the bouquet she was working on.

“Welcome back to ‘Money to flowers’ Mr Pines, just couldn’t stay away from me?”

He felt his cheeks heat up and nervously scratched the back of his head while laughing way too long. She was cute with hazel green eyes and long honey golden hair, her freckles running down her face to the top of her cleavage that was always showing. 

Dipper coughed while mentally reminding himself why he was here, “I need flowers.”

She put her hand in front of her mouth while she giggled. 

“Good thing I’m in a flower shop.” He nervously giggled back.

“Yeah, so what did you have in mind?”

“Roses, but he also really likes the colour yellow, sooo…” He moved his hands in the imitation of a scale weighing up his options. 

She knowingly jumped and said “Candlelight!” like everything was clear to her now then ran off into the back room before Dipper had time to question.

Dipper couldn’t help but notice her boobs jiggled with each spring in her step as she came back holding a yellow rose.

“Ta-da! How big? She said quickly.

“BIG!” He quickly squeaked back at her.

“Whoa! Must be a real special action Mr Pines. I’ll rap them up right now.” She happily announced on her way back to the backroom. 

Shit! He thought, how much is a big bouquet of flowers? He looked down at the mat on the desk that had a display with prices, Dipper felt himself die a little inside. “Why has money cat forsaken me?” 

 

 

It was the kind of restaurant you would find in a hick town that pretended to be fancy as people ate wearing worn jeans and flannel shirts. Bill was seated as soon as he dropped Dipper’s name, the place being real busy since it was there second day open. 

He tapped his finger impatiently against the wood table top as he waited for Dipper to show up. Everything was finally moving along, Dipper would protect and serve him unknowingly, and though he had looked through journal two in the morning while the human still slept and found nothing on the force field, it had given him he perfect idea to return his powers. It would take time and he would have to keep what he was doing from Dipper which could prove hard. 

Bill stopped tapping his finger when everyone’s attention moved to the big yellow bouquet of flowers currently walking towards his table. Once close enough Bill could see the embarrassment on Dipper’s face that he was trying hard to hide under his hat, the yellow roses he carried were wrapped in gold paper and hid a good portion of the kid’s upper body behind them. 

The bouquet was so big and yellow and smelt so sweet, Bill felt his human heart stir as he was given the flowers and the whole room erupted in joyful clapping. The two spent the first half of their date awkwardly exchanging the gifts they had gotten each other and talking while knowing everyone else was ether talking about them or steeling glances.

Dipper didn’t just present him with the biggest bouquet of flowers but went on to give him a yellow phone cover for the new phone he had already given the other the day prior, while Bill pleasantly surprised the smaller man with a new backpack specifically to be used while he was away at collage once he finally received his acceptance letter. 

The seconded part of their date was much louder after the two bottles of wine where emptied. They decided to order the shared dessert which ended up being bigger than they thought it would be, a giant milkshake glass filled with fudge brownie at the bottom and ice cream on the top covered in hot chocolate and marshmallows, it wasn’t long till Bill figured he could push the ice cream to Dipper’s side and dig down to the yummy fudge brownies. 

After that not much was remembered when Bill opened his eyes to the warm morning sunshine, somehow they had ended up back in there living space to sleep on the floor nest he had made the other night for the brunets massage. His shirt was undone and on backwards and he had Dipper’s hat on, his date was passed out on the floor covered in yellow rose petals while wearing only his underwear and Bill’s rainbow bowtie around his neck. 

The demon cursed being human before picking up the kids flashing phone, his mind suddenly sharped at the sight of all the messages from shooting star. Most were her being excited about the news of their hook up with unreadable messages and blurry photos from her brother, but what really interested Bill was that she had received word from there parents of her acceptance letter and that she would be going to collage when she returned. 

The demon still with his shirt on backwards and messed up hair smiled at the news, looks like Pine tree was beginning to believe he’d been rejected, though the backpack had been a thoughtful gift on Bill’s behalf, the kid won’t be using it at collage any time soon.

 

 

Dipper watched his newly established boyfriend move his things into the main bedroom and out of the study. “Dose this mean I can go into the study now since it’s no longer your seconded bedroom.” 

“Fine.”

“Seemed a little unfair that you used my room all the time but I want even aloud in yours.” He said while watching the taller carried a box over to him at his desk.

Bill shrugged, “I needed some space to think.”

He instantly felt like a dick. “Bill… if you want to keep that space as your own, I won’t mind.” 

The taller smirked and put his box down, “thanks but I consider you mine and this all my space now so no need for that tiny room.” He took Dipper’s hat off the younger’s head and placed it on his own before tipping the contents of his box onto the desk. “Now to put my collection here.”

“WHAT THE?! Bill! Why do you have a dildo?”

“I got it the day I went shopping with your sister, I also got this that day too.” Bill spoke like a happy child and showed the burnet the items that made up his collection, all sharing one common similarity. Yellow.

From what Dipper could see, Bill’s collection was a dildo and nail polish from his shopping trip with Mabel, Dipper’s comb, a paper clip from work, a rubber duck from the mystery shack, and a Lego man he had found in someone’s hair.

Each one yellow.

“You’re so strange.” Dipper laughed.

Bill quirked his eye brow at him, “That’s why you like me isn’t it Mr big town hero?”

The brunet stood up from his desk and lent against his boyfriend as he reached on tiptoes for his hat back. “Well it wasn’t for your money.” He said before kissing Bill gently on the lips and fixing his hat back on his own head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That dessert thing is something I did to my boyfriend as his family watched, they all now know to fear me.


End file.
